


IGHL News: The New York Supersoldiers

by ad_astra_03



Series: The Inter-Galactic Hockey League [3]
Category: Hockey - Fandom, The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Hockey, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad_astra_03/pseuds/ad_astra_03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interview with NY Supersoldiers’ Steve Rogers: details on the draft, the PK, and passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	IGHL News: The New York Supersoldiers

**Author's Note:**

> What if there were an Inter-Galactic Hockey League, in which characters from multiple fandoms played against each other in cities across the fannish universe? Featuring teams such as the Atlantis Puddlejumpers, the Gotham City Vanguard, and the Cardiff Rifters, this series of articles will follow the doings of the league on and off the ice through one whirlwind season.

**Interview with NY Supersoldiers’ Steve Rogers: details on the draft, the PK, and passion**

Recently, New York freelance journalist Peter Parker caught up with the Supersoldiers’ veteran captain and Olympic gold medalist, Steve Rogers.

Peter Parker: How’s the team looking, Captain Rogers?

Steve Rogers: Please, Peter, call me Steve.  Honestly, Coach Fury and I were quite disappointed by the way we ended the season last year.  For one of the founding teams in the league to fail to make the playoffs for the first time, well, that’s a milestone you just never hope to reach [rueful laugh].  But actually we made out well in the draft, we’ve been working hard at practice, and we’re ready to start out on a different foot this season. 

PP: Can you talk more specifically about the draft, and the trade that got you your draft picks this year?

SR: Well, I think everyone who follows hockey has heard about the trade already [smile]: we sent over our forward Sheppard [to the Atlantis Puddlejumpers], and they gave us their two fourth-round picks in this year’s draft. 

PP: Who did you draft?

SR: We were thrilled to draft two young defensemen, James Barnes and Rick Jones.  Now that we’ve started to practice, Coach Fury has been putting them out on the ice together and I think they’re going to be an exciting pairing for us. 

PP: What do you like about them?

SR: Personally?  Well, they’re funny, they, uh, clean up after themselves, they’re not too—they’re pretty easy on the eyes…[laughs]. No, but seriously, Bucky [Barnes] is a real two-way player—he can skate fast, he set a screen, he can join the rush to support.  He’s a real asset to the team.  And Jonesy has potential, too—he already has a great shoulder check for such a short fella—I can tell you because I’ve been on the wrong side of it at practice! 

PP: Speaking of checks, the Supes got into some penalty trouble last year.  A lot of folks have been saying that your line’s time in the box, plus your struggles on the penalty kill, are the main contributors to the losing season last year. 

SR: I’m not going to deny that we had a lot of PIM last year [Rogers had 78; linemate Tony Stark had 117, the most of any forward in the league].  And we have certainly had years where we were stronger on the PK [last year the Supes’ PK  rate was at 8%, the lowest in the IGHL].  There’s really no excuse.  We let the team down, the fans down, and we’re sorry.  This year we’ll do better. 

PP: Are you speaking for your whole line, or just yourself?

SR: I’m speaking as team captain.

PP: So how are you planning on keeping Stark out of the box?

SR: Tony…. I can’t keep Tony out of the box.  He has to keep himself out.

PP: But as the captain—

SR: That’s all I have to say about Stark.

PP: OK.  So what would you call the Supes’ biggest strength coming into the season?

SR: I think we have a lot of passion, a drive to win.  When you’re at the top, it’s always a roller coaster, because you don’t have anywhere to go but down.  If you win, you’re meeting expectations.  When you lose, you’re letting everyone down.  But when you start off not playing your best, it makes you want it more, so you can show everyone that you’re better than this.  And we have that this year.  Passion. 

PP: Just one more question.  Why do they call you Captain America?

SR: Oh! [blushes]  I think that started at the Olympics?  I was playing for Team USA, wearing the C, and someone—maybe it was Jimmy [Kirk, forward for the San Francisco Novas]—called me that, called me Captain America in front of the press.  And it stuck!  I think Sam [Wilson, top line forward for the Supes] is the one who’s keeping it alive [laughs]. 

PP: Well, thanks, Cap.

SR: Thank you, Peter. 

_Watch Captain America and his Supersoldiers in a preseason game against their fellow New York team, the Westchester X-men, on Tuesday.  The Supes will open the regular season in San Francisco, where they will play the Novas at the new United Federation Center in two weeks._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
